Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 005
The Shadow Duelist - Part 1 (Japanese: 闇のデーモンデッキ A Dark Demon Deck) is the Fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It aired in Japan November 3, 2004. It aired in the US on October 17, 2005. Summary As nighttime came, Alexis stood in front of an old building where she placed a rose near the front of a statue and said, "Be at peace, wherever you are." Jaden, Syrus and Chumly were in their dorm, telling ghost stories using their cards. They would draw a card, the higher the level, the scarier the story. Syrus told one about a swamp monster that lured a boy into its grasps with a Dark Magician card, then Jaden (after drawing Sinister Serpent) told them about when he was a kid, he used to hear voices he never recognized coming from his closet. Nothing was ever there but his cards. The strange things was, Jaden had been recently hearing the voices again, referring to Winged Kuriboh. Professor Banner came to join in and ending up drawing Five-Headed Dragon. He told them about an abandoned dorm on the edge of the island that had been shut down when many students went disappearing. The rumor was that the kids were getting caught in Shadow Games, duels played using the Millennium Items. Syrus had heard of the dorm before, so Jaden decided they should go the following night and check it out. Crowler overheard them and decided to use it to his advantage in getting rid of Jaden. Meanwhile, in the city, a mysterious duelist had beaten this other weak duelist and stole his soul using a glowing pendant. The mysterious duelist was a tall man with a mask on and a trenchcoat. After winning, he got a call on his cell phone. Someone told him about Duel Academy and he agreed to come. The following day, Crowler watched Jaden fall asleep in class again and was thinking about how this class would be his last. That night, Crowler met the mysterious duelist from the city by the lighthouse. His name was Titan, the Shadow Duelist. Crowler hired him to scare Jaden so that he wouldn't be able to come back. Titan said he'll do more then that, he'll send him to the Shadow Realm. Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley walked to the abandoned dorm where they saw the rose and Alexis. She yelled at them for being there and said they'll be expelled if there caught. Alexis said that the rumors about the disappearing students were true because one of those students was her brother, which explains the rose. Jaden still wanted to see the dorm though so they went inside, but after leaving Alexis was kidnapped by Titan. As the boys searched the dorm, they found most of the walls were covered in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Meanwhile, Alexis woke up and found herself tied up in a coffin. Titan said she was being used as bait for his trap. As she screamed, the boys heard her and ran to find her in a large, cave-room. Titan stood in the center and said the only way to free her was to beat him in a shadow duel. Jaden said those don't exist, but Titan said that's what the others believed. Jaden realized that this guy was behind the disappearances and was willing to duel to get Alexis back. Titan warned him, though, that in a shadow duel, the loser loses his soul. Titan used the pendant around his neck to create a black fog to surround the room. Jaden noticed his arm was disappearing and Chumley and Syrus were feeling weakened. Titan explained that this was all because of the power of his Millennium Item. Jaden just smiled and thought this was an awesome challenge. Duel Titan's Turn *Summons Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack Position (900 ATK/ 1500 DEF). *As long as Infernalqueen Archfiend remains on the field, the ATK of 1 "Archfiend" monster is increased by 1000 points. *Infernalqueen Archfiend's ATK is increased to 1900. *Activates Pandemonium, decreasing the cost to pay for "Archfiend" monsters to 0. Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Position (1000 ATK/1000 DEF). *Sets two cards. Titan's Turn *Summons Terrorking Archfiend in Attack Position (2000 ATK/1500 DEF). *Infernalqueen Archfiend decreases its ATK to 900 to increase Terrorking Archfiend's ATK to 3000. *Terrorking Archfiend attacks Avian. *Jaden activates Mirror Gate. Now the 2 battling monsters are switched between players, but Terrorking Archfiend's effect is activated. A 6-sided die is rolled and gets a 2, so the effect of Mirror Gate is negated and destroyed. *Terrorking Archfiend destroys Avian (Jaden: 2000 Life Points). *Jaden activates Hero Signal to Special Summon Elemental Hero Clayman from his deck in Defense Position (800 ATK/2000 DEF). Jaden's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed to draw two cards from his deck. *Activates Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman into Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in Attack Position (2400 ATK/1500 DEF). *Thunder Giant's effect is activated, which can destroy one monster on the field with less ATK than him. *Terrorking Archfiend's effect is then also activated, rolling a 6-sided die. It's a 5, negating the effect of Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and destroying it. Featured Cards * Dark Magician * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Hero Signal * Infernalqueen Archfiend * Mirror Gate * Pandemonium * Pot of Greed * Polymerization * Terrorking Archfiend Episode Video FJSJV_UBk4A